Episode 072
Handlung kurz Boogey und Woogey kämpfen miteinander. Der Kampf endet wie immer unentschieden. Daraufhin gibt Boogey Woogey ein bisschen Schnaps. Zurück bei Ruffy und Vivi erfährt Woogey, dass Nami und Lysop zu ihnen gehören und der Schnaps von ihnen ist. Plötzlich explodiert der Schnaps in Woogeys Bauch und er fällt zu Boden. Aber er kann sich wieder aufrichten und greift Ruffy an. Handlung lang Boogey und Woogey kämpfen. Sie schenken sich nichts. Jedes Aufeinanderprallen der Waffen sendet eine Schockwelle über die Insel. Lysop ist begeistert. Nami will verschwinden. Doch Lysop hört nicht und schaut weiterhin gebannt zu. Sie kämpfen ohne jeden Grund. Das ist wahrer Kriegerstolz. Nami versteht das nicht. Sie kämpfen sinnlos und das schon 100 Jahre. Lysop versucht es zu erklären: sie tragen beide die Kriegsflagge im Herzen. Sie ist ihnen wichtiger als ihr Leben. So kämpfen Krieger. Und so wollen Männer leben. Nami interessiert der Blödsinn nicht und will gehen, aber Lysop bleibt. Er will genauso werden und seine Männerehre genauso verteidigen. Nami setzt sich und meint, er will jetzt also ein Riese werden. Lysop ist verärgert. Der verblasst aber schnell wieder und er meint, irgendwann geht er in das Dorf der Riesen, Elban. Unterdessen machen sich Mr 5 und Mrs Valentine auf den Weg, um ihren Plan, die Kopfgelder der beiden Riesen einzustecken, auszuführen. Boogey und Woogey setzen zum letzten Schlag an. Es ist unentschieden. Das 73'466 Mal. Dann beginnen die beiden zu lachen und Boogey schenkt Woogey etwas vom Schnapps, den er von Nami und Lysop bekommen hatte. Zorro und Sanji haben keine Ahnung von den Geschehnissen und setzen ihre Jagdwette fort. Woogey erzählt Ruffy, dass Nami und Lysop bei Boogey sind. Ruffy vermutet, sie hat es ebenfalls gereizt, die Insel zu erkunden. Dann fragt Vivi, ob es wirklich ein ganzes Jahr dauert, bis der Log Port sich aufgeladen hat. Woogey antwortet, darum hat es hier überall so viele Menschenknochen. Manche sterben wegen der Hitze, andere verhungern oder werden gefressen. Und einige legen sich mit ihm und Boogey an. Ruffy und Vivi wollen auf keinen Fall so lange auf der Insel bleiben. Woogey meint, es gibt einen Log Port, der nach Elban führt. Da fällt ihm ein, dass sie wegen des Log Ports kämpfen. Dann rät er Ruffy, einfach mal loszusegeln. Sie würden schon irgendwann eine Insel treffen und vielleicht genau da landen, wo sie hin wollten. Ruffy findet das eine spannende Idee. Vivi kapiert nicht, was daran witzig sein sollte, als die beiden anfangen zu lachen. Karuh unterdrückt sein Lachen. Lysop meint zu Boogey, er will genauso werden wie sie. Boogey fragt, ob er ein Riese werden wolle, was Nami schadenfroh stimmt. Doch Lysop erklärt es Boogey und will ihn von jetzt an Meister nennen. Woogey trinkt den Schnaps von der Flying Lamp. Plötzlich explodiert er in seinem Magen und Rauch steigt aus einem Rachen aus. Ruffy und Vivi rätseln, wer dahinter stecken könnte. Vivi meint, es war Boogey, doch Ruffy erwiedert, sowas würde der nie tun. Dann richtet sich Woogey wieder auf. Er beschuldigt sie der Tat und will Ruffy bekämpfen. Ruffy gibt Vivi seinen Hut. Er will Woogey ruhigstellen. Bei dem anschliessenden Kampf spuckt der Riese Blut und Ruffy brettert mit seiner Gum-Gum-Rakete in Woogeys Bauch. Dann liegt dieser am Boden. Er ist von Ruffys Stärke beeindruckt. Ruffy ist sauer. Niemand aus seiner Crew würde so etwas tun. Es muss sich noch jemand auf der Insel befinden. Mr 3 erklärt den Plan. Der explodierte Schnaps wird Woogey schwächen und er wird beim nächsten Kampf Boogey unterliegen. Dann haben sie leichtes Spiel. Für die Strohhutpiraten bereitet er einen XXL-Kandelaber vor. Der Vulkan bricht wieder aus. Für Zorro und Sanji ist die Jagdzeit vorbei und noch keiner von beiden hat ein angemessen grosses Tier entdeckt. Zorro tretet genau in diesem Moment aus Versehen auf einen Baby-Triceratops und seine Mutter erscheint. Ein Säbelzahntiger hat es auf Sanji abgesehen. Boogey ist noch verletzt, will aber trotzdem kämpfen gehen. Es wäre gegen die Kriegerehre, sich vor einem Kampf zu drücken. Auch Woogey richtet sich auf. Ruffy will ihn aufhalten, denn er ist viel zu verletzt um kämpfen zu können. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Rakete (Gomu Gomu no Rocket) - gegen Woogey Kämpfe *Ruffy gegen Woogey